


Coffee Shop.

by Eli_Se1523



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Se1523/pseuds/Eli_Se1523
Summary: Dream takes over his coworker's morning shift and meets Technoblade, a cute customer.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 373





	Coffee Shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add feedback in the comments! I would like to improve my writing further.

Dream sighed, leaning against the counter. It was early in the morning, and Dream could barely keep his eyes open. Why did he accept Sapnap's request to take over his shift? He didn't know either. While he was deep in thought, groaning about his terrible decision, he heard the bell chime, signalling someone had entered. Dream was confused. It was almost 2 a.m. What kind of psycho-

Oh damn.

This "psycho" was a pretty man around his age, who seemed just as tired as he was, with long light pink hair and pretty red eyes that shined in the overhead lights. He looked up, smiling at him tiredly, causing Dream's heart to flutter in his chest. "Welcome to our cafe! What can I get you?" Dream asked, flashing him a charming smile. "Oh, I'd like a latte. U-Uh a short, please?" He stammered, looking down at the counter shyly. Dream suppressed a coo. Even his voice was attractive!

"Coming right up! Can I ask you for your name?"

"O-Oh. I-Its uh- Technoblade. Techno for short."

"That's a cute name."

"Huh?" 

Dream chuckled, watching as Techno's cheeks reddened. He made his way to his work station, making his order. He wasn't exactly awake enough to feel embarrassed about the fact he just flirted with a customer, and his tired mind felt like continuing.

"U-Um, what's your name?" Techno inquired. Dream perked up at his voice, not expecting him to speak up. He smirked playfully. "Oh? Are you trying to flirt with me?" He asked slyly, watching the pinkette's face heat up. "N-No! I'm just c-curious." He explained, watching the taller man chuckle. "I'm messing with you. It's Dream." He said, focusing back on the drink. "Oh, that's a nice name." Techno trailed off tiredly, resting against his folded arms on the counter. He watched his skilled hands work, getting mesmerized by his movement.

"It's done." Dream called out a few minutes later, leaning down to him. Techno looked up, noticing how close his face was and oh shit he's hot. "O-Oh, thanks." He accepted the cup, smiling at him gratefully.

"So, Techno, why are you at a coffee shop at..." Dream said, looking at the clock which hung on the wall nearby. "...2- Almost 3 in the morning?" He finished. Techno perked up. "Oh, I just finished my shift at the convenience store nearby." He answered, taking a sip of his drink. Dream raised an eyebrow at him. "Sleepy Bois' Convenience?" He asked. Techno nodded and he hummed, watching him drink. "Hey Dream?" Dream hummed in response. "Uh, how old are you?" He asked, looking up at the man. "...I'm turning 21 this August. Why?" He responded, playing around with his apron. Techno's eyes lit up. "We're the same age. I'm like- 2 months older than you!"

They sat in silence after that, one of them cracking a joke every once in a while. It was nice, and Dream felt like he was talking with someone he had known for years, even though they had met not even an hour ago. The atmosphere around the two was comfortable, and Dream was beginning to dread when Techno had to eventually leave. "Hey Techno?" Dream asked, looking at the man. Techno looked up, causing Dream's heart to flutter at how small and adorable he looked.

"I was wondering if I could- Hey, you have something here." Dream cut himself off, noticing a bit of foam of the drink on the corner of Techno's lips. He took a napkin from the side of the counter, rubbing it against his lips. Techno blushed a dark shade of red. He could feel heat radiate off of Dream's fingers through the napkin, and it took all his self-control to not pull Dream's hand closer and lean into his palm. He pulled the napkin away from Techno's lip, uncovering his red cheeks. Dream noticed of Techno's pouty face, and he giggled, gently poking at his cheek, leaning onto his palm. Techno sighed, savouring his beverage, ignoring the faint blush on his cheeks.

Time passed all too quickly, and it was soon 3 a.m. Techno had to leave, and Dream was devastated. "Will I see you here again?" He hoped he would say yes. Techno smiled, nodding his head tiredly. He paid for the latte, waving goodbye as he exited the shop, leaving Dream alone in silence. He took Techno's cup from the counter, exhausted. But he perked up, noticing a strip of paper fall from the cup. Dream picked it up, realizing Techno had scribbled on it.

+XX XXXX XXXX  
Call me anytime -Techno :)

Dream flushed, smiling to himself. Perhaps he had a chance.  
-


End file.
